


Mine

by Elen42564



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elen42564/pseuds/Elen42564
Summary: Shiro is leaving to Kerberos the next day, this is a great time for them to realize that they're in love.Or, two idiots pine for two years until they finally confess.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wuffen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuffen/gifts).



> I'm so sorry this took so long! I was trying to get a sex scene but I just was useless at getting it right so I just give up, I'm sorry. I took so long with that that I was unable to get time with a beta, again, I'm sorry.

*Shiro’s POV*

“So, is everything ready for tomorrow?”   
Keith asked as he sits on Shiro’s bed, taking a sip of his cup of coffee  
“Yeah, if everything goes according to plan I’ll be on my mission for a year”   
Shiro said sighting and sitting next to his best friend. They didn’t have any other family than the one they have chosen, who consisted of each other so far. Shiro was scared of leaving the boy he have taken care off for a few years now, but he couldn’t deny that he was excited to explore space, that have been his dream since he could remember after all.   
That didn’t make him less nervous about letting Keith alone for a year. His logic side told him that Keith was resourceful and that he would still be at the Garrison and in there it was safe, but he still hated the idea of being away from him.   
Some of his friends insisted that they should just get together, but he just didn’t feel like that towards Keith, doesn’t matter how gorgeous he have grown up to be, how sweet his voice sounds, how right he feels when Keith hugged him, he was still the same boy he meet at the orphanage, with his attitude and his trust issues. And yes, Shiro was incredibly attracted towards him, but he know that Keith needed a good friend over anything else, a support, family; he couldn’t just risk their relationship over some lust that Keith probably didn’t even reciprocate.  
They keep talking and watching old movies and just sending the last time they have together for now until he feels Keith falling asleep. He takes him to hims bed and just holds him, feeling him close to him, knowing how much he’ll miss the closeness and warm of his boy. He looks at the gorgeous sleeping face, so calm and beautiful, and he feels an overwhelming urge to kiss his pretty lips. His heart is beating like never have before and he realizes suddenly that this isn’t just lust, that he have fallen deeply in love with his best friend, a best friend who he’s not gonna see in a year.  
Shiro feels tears stream down his face and he kisses Keith’s forehead, holding him closer, not wanting to let go of him, falling asleep by his side while wishing for the morning to never arrive.

But sooner than later it does, waking up to the ring of the alarm, letting him know that they need to get ready for the launching. Keith wakes up too, showing him those gorgeous purple eyes, brighter than any sun, more beautiful than any planet.   
“Hi, big day today”  
Says the younger boy with a soft smile. Shiro smiles back, getting off the bed.  
“Yeah, I’m gonna go take a shower, can you fix up breakfast?”  
Keith just smiles and go towards the small kitchen in Shiro’s bedroom, being a postgraduate make his accommodations way more comfortable than Keith’s first year’s ones.  
Shiro takes his last shower on Earth for a long time, enjoying the warm. He goes out to the delicious smell of eggs and bacon, Keith was certainly a better cook that himself, that’s for sure.  
“One day you’ll make a guy very lucky” Said Shiro as he walk into the kitchen in just his towel. He may be sad that he can’t be that guy but he knows that one day Keith is probably gonna end up happily with someone else, and he’s gonna have to watch him and pretend to be happy for him as his heart breaks.   
In a way he was glad that he was gonna spend a year away from Keith, maybe then he’ll manage to get rid of those non brotherly feelings he have gotten for the boy.

They have breakfast and get ready, getting to the launch site a bit later than the Holts, but still early enough for Shiro to get Keith a close view of the ship.  
Right before is time to get inside and go, Shiro have the impulse to just confess to his best friend, but he just can’t get himself to betray Keith’s trust like that, so he just pulls the boy into a tight hug before getting in the ship, with tears in his eyes as he feels like his heart stays with Keith.

*Keith’s POV*

Keith smiled while drinking his coffee, trying his best to act supportive even if it was hard to let his best friend go, even if it was just for a year, it wasn’t like if he was never going to come back.   
Shiro was all he have left and he was terrified of losing him, but he know that Shiro have a dream and he should be happy that he was getting to fulfill it.   
They just keep talking about meaningless things while watching a movie, well, Shiro watched the movie, Keith just didn’t wanted to take his eyes off his friend, he wanted to remember this moments with him before he lose him for a year.  
His eyes wandered off Shiro’s gorgeous body. His best friend was objectively an example of the perfect body, the kind of guy girls and guys drooled over and it wasn’t like if Keith was blind, he just grew up with Shiro and objectively appreciate his beauty. Well, maybe he was a bit attracted towards him, but who wouldn’t be. It wasn’t like if he have any deeper feelings, it was just lust.  
Keith feels like he’s falling asleep and let himself fall into Shiro’s chest, knowing that the older boy would caught him.  
He feel how Shiro moves him to the bed and when he hugs him, Keith can’t help but to sniff Shiro’s masculine smell, he always feel safe in Shiro’s arms.  
He wakes up in a few hours, feeling a small sunshine touch his face and almost grunting, containing himself to not wake Shiro up, today was a big day and he should rest as much as he could.   
Keith stared at Shiro’s beautiful features, memorizing his face and that warm feeling of being on his arms, keeping it in his heart so he could think about it when he was away.   
He can’t help but to fall asleep again, waking up with the alarm. He open his eyes and Shiro’s face is the first thing he sees, and then it hits him, he’s in love with his best friend.   
He tries to pretend nothing is wrong towards the morning, but he almost melts when he see Shiro came out of the bathroom with just a tiny towel covering him.  
“One day you’ll make a guy very lucky” Said Shiro, and he feels his heart drop to the floor.   
Some guy, not him. Shiro didn’t wanted him like that, Shiro thought of him like a brother and would never love him in the way he wanted.  
They eat the breakfast Keith prepared and finish getting ready before going to the launch.  
There Shiro gets to show him the ship he’s going to travel with and from far he sees the Holts saying goodbye.  
They hug before Shiro leaves, and Keith almost breaks down and begs him not to leave, to stay with him, to love him. But he just smile and wish Shiro a nice time, hoping that in a year, his heart have healed enough and maybe he wouldn’t feel like this.  
As the ship goes up and away from him, Keith begins to feel as his heart leave with Shiro and he realize that he’s never going to be over him.


	2. Chapter 2

*Shiro’s POV*

Keith moved fast, stabbing the galra soldier and jumping to take down the other one before he reached Shiro, like he needed to protect him, even if Keith know that he was more than capable to defend himself.  
He paid attention to the fight but couldn’t help to let out a small welp, right before taking care of the guy who have just stabbed him. Keith move to in front of him and begin to stand his ground to defend him.  
“You know I can still fight, right” said Shiro as he used his arm to take care of an attacker  
“Yeah, but nothing is worth your pain” said as he moved quickly, taking care of some more enemies. Shiro stood there dumbfounded for a second. Did Keith just said that outloud? By the blush on his cheeks he seem to just realize what he have let out  
“Keith, we need to talk after this” Shiro said with a huge smile, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he have a chance with his best friend.  
“Shiro, this isn’t how I wanted to tell you” Keith said, getting a bit distracted and almost getting hurt cause of it.  
Shiro moved fast and protected him, before killing the last enemy and pulling Keith into a deep kiss.  
“God, I love you” He said, right before he begin to pass out with a smile on his face. He may die right there, but at least he know that Keith loved him. 

NO! He couldn’t let himself go like this. Keith needed him, he couldn’t die like that. With the same will that have keep him alive through the hell that was the arena, he pulled out of it and hold himself up.

“We need to get out of here” He said as Keith pulls him towards the same way they came in. They have the information they needed, now they have to go back and then they could talk. He couldn’t help but to old Keith’s hand while running, partly cause he was worried that he got lost with how blurry his vision was getting.  
Luckily Red wasn’t far from where they were and when they got in Shiro could pass out like he needed, knowing that Keith would take them to safety.

*Keith’s POV*

Shiro loved him. That though was the only one that was in Keith’s head, flooding every part of his mind, like a tide of happiness that was threatening to drown him. He got the lion back in the castle basically in autopilot, since he couldn’t take his mind off his injured beloved.  
When they got back Shiro was immediately put on a healing pod, with Keith just waiting by his side for the entire time until he was well enough to came out and have their chat.   
The others tried to talk him into getting out of there, but besides to go to the bathroom, he couldn’t move away from Shiro, he feels like if he does them he’ll disappear again or he would regret to accept Keith’s feelings.   
Finally, after a week of waiting, Shiro was well enough to came out off the pod. Keith was both excited and terrified, but when Shiro open his eyes and smiled openly when he saw him, his worried melted away, his heart beating incredibly fast in his chest as he helped him stand up.  
“Hey” Keith said while blushing a bit.   
“Hey” said Shiro, not taking his eyes off Keith, like if he feared that he was going to wake up.  
Coran was the one who cleared his throat and remind them that they weren’t in face the only people in the universe. Both of them blushed again and Shiro proceed to answer questions about how he feel.  
After everyone calmed down, Keith took Shiro back towards his room and sit on the bed by his side.  
“Look, about what we said. Do you really mean it?”  
Keith look at him hopeful, and Shiro just pulled him into a soft kiss, or what begin as a soft kiss and ended up with Keith climbing on his lap while they makeout passionately.  
After a few minutes they stop to breathe, staring into each others’ eyes and holding each other closely.  
“Sometimes the thought of you was the one thing keeping me alive” mumbled Shiro   
Keith was still overwhelmed by the intensity of their feelings. He nuzzled on Shiro’s shoulder, leaving small butterfly kisses on his skin   
“When did you begin to want me? I have wanted you since I realize I was gay, but didn’t realise I was in love with you until you were leaving for Kerberos”  
“I noticed my attraction towards you since you were about 16, but I thought it was just physical interest that I should ignore until my last night on Earth before Kerberos. I was holding you and it just clicked that I wanted to do that for the rest of my life”  
Keith smiled and pulled him into another deep kiss, letting themselves get lost in the new sensations.   
They cuddle in the bed, just enjoying lazy kisses and talking about their time on Earth and Keith lamenting them not having made anything on their time there.  
“Is not like if I would have done anything back then, you were still a minor and I’m seven years older. Now it doesn’t feel like that big of a deal, but back then I feel terribly guilty every time I couldn’t help to check you out”  
“It have only been two years, I was 17 and perfectly able to make decisions, and you would have never been a wrong one. You’re the one person who never give up on me after all”  
Shiro just smiled, pulling him back into another kiss.  
“And I never will, you’re mine after all”

*Shiro’s POV*

Shiro woke up the next morning with a huge smile on his face and his beloved on his arms. He look at Keith’s gorgeous face and feel his heart speed up at the memory of the day before. He couldn’t quite believe that Keith was his, but he have the evidence right there, on the naked boy in his arms who seem to be having a good dream if you go by that lovely smile.  
A few minutes later Keith begin to wake up.  
“Good morning sleepy head”  
Said Shiro before kissing him softly  
‘“Did you slept well?”  
“Yeah, tho my backside hurts a bit now”  
Said Keith with a smile, pulling Shiro into another kiss  
“Any regrets?”  
“None, the pain is totally worth it. Last night was amazing”  
Shiro was also happy. He haven’t expected for Keith to respond with such passion to his touch, but it have been wonderful and it give them both an amazing memory of their first time.  
He kissed his boyfriend softly before getting up.  
“Are you hungry? Cause I’m very ready to have some space goo inside me”  
“I would rather something else, but I don’t think my body can handle that so soon”  
Said Keith, as he winced in pain when he sits in the bed.

*Keith’s POV*

They walk into the dinner room holding hands and feeling terribly giddy. As they sit down and Keith grunts in a bit of pain, everyone seems to blush, guessing the reason why. He feels really embarrassed, but he looks at Shiro, who smiles at him, making him forget what was happening and reminding him that there’s no reason to care.  
They eat breakfast in silence, holding hands under the table and ignoring the teasing comments of their friends.  
Later they go to training, sparing for a few hours and Keith reminding the others that even with a handicap he’s still able to kick their asses.  
They go shower and Keith have to avoid looking at Shiro so he doesn’t pop a boner in front of his fellow paladins.  
When the night arrives, after spending the rest of the day training in the robots with a couple stops for food, they go back to their rooms, well, to Keith’s room, immediately Shiro pulling him into a deep kiss.  
“God, I love you”  
He mumbles as he holds Keith against his chest.   
“I love you too”  
They smile and go to the bed, to just sleep this time, too tired to do anything else, but happy of being together nonetheless


End file.
